


Winter's Fire

by kaeorin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire, New Year's Eve, Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: You’re settled in bed, ready to spend yet another cold winter’s night alone, when Thorin comes through the door.





	Winter's Fire

Night had fallen, once again, and the mountain was enveloped as always in the stark, chill darkness of a midwinter’s night. Tucked safely beneath the mountain, you shivered. The fire in the fireplace was starting to go out, but you were loath to give up the warmth of your many layers of blankets and furs to go and add more wood. 

You turned onto your side and curled in on yourself, pulling the blankets more firmly around your ears and shoulders. That would do for now. If you stayed awake much longer, you’d certainly have to get up and stoke the fire, but for now you could still hold on to that soft dozy place between being sleep and wakefulness. You stifled a yawn.

The day, like nearly every day before it, had been long and exhausting. There was always something to do here. Especially for you. It irked Thorin a bit, your constant drive to Get Something Done, but he hardly had any room to speak. And what would it look like to the other inhabitants of this place, if they saw their King working hard, day in and day out, to serve them, while his companion...lounged in their quarters?

Though you had been here for several moons already, you had the feeling that you could count on one hand the number of nights that you had fallen asleep beside him. It was a little lonely, to be sure, but you told yourself that it was for the greater good. There were many souls here now, after all, and a faithful ruler knew that the crown was not lightly worn. Most of the time you collapsed into bed too exhausted to spare a thought for your loneliness, let alone to spin wild fantasies about spending more time with Thorin. 

Tonight, though… You’d spent most of the day helping Oin in the infirmary. As winter froze the world around you, the same old winter illnesses cropped up beneath the mountain. There was no shortage of coughs and sniffles. Thankfully, a fresh wave of aides had flooded into the infirmary, urging everyone who was already there to go and have a hearty meal and wash up and get a good rest. Even Oin had allowed himself to be ushered out into the corridor, though he promised to show up bright and early the very next morning. 

Thorin had been conspicuously absent from the Great Hall during dinner, though his absence from your quarters had been even less surprising when you’d finished eating and gone to the room you frequently shared. He’d likely been locked away in a council room somewhere, suffering through some diplomatic meeting or another. You took a moment to send him warm thoughts, wherever he was, in hopes that they might strengthen him to last a little bit longer.

For now, you released a long, slow breath beneath the covers. You probably should have adapted to the earth’s chill by now, and you were always a little ashamed of your thick jumpers as you moved amongst the others, who all seemed perfectly comfortable here. But the mountain was cold. There were a great many other things that more than made up for that, of course, and you’d never trade your place here for anything, but...right now, you were cold. You allowed yourself a brief moment of fancy—Thorin’s body, solid and warm at your back, and his breath coming slow and steady on your neck as he held you. You closed your eyes in the darkness as you imagined it, and tried not to let your reality sting you as you dreamed.

At first, you weren’t quite certain what it was you were hearing. The fire, though small, still crackled and popped, and nearly covered the sound of the shuffling at the door. Your ears pricked up anyway. Just as you were about to sit up, perhaps call out to whatever loiterer was fumbling with the knob, you heard the familiar sound of the door creaking open. A familiar silhouette paused in the doorway for a moment, illuminated by the torches in the corridor.

Thorin.

You ducked your head beneath the covers for a moment, to hide your grin, just in case he wasn’t planning on staying. But he closed the door carefully behind him and stooped to unlace his boots. This was a good sign. You watched, under the cover of darkness, as he stripped off his clothing. As soon as he did, though, he gave an audible shudder and perhaps cast a look at you in the bed before going over to the fire. He added a few more logs and stoked the embers a bit, then stood before the rekindled fire, warming his hands.

“Thank you,” you called out softly. He flinched, and spun to face you before remembering himself.

“Mahal,” he muttered. “I thought you were sound asleep. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“I’m awake,” you said simply. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just...haven’t fallen asleep yet. I was just trying to convince myself to get up and tend to the fire before you came in.” He stalked through the darkness, towards the bed. Light from the flames danced across his bare chest, his solid forearms. You swallowed hard as he pulled back the blankets to join you beneath them. “Are you here for the night?”

“Aye.” He pulled you close and ducked his head to kiss your shoulder through your cardigan. “This thing again. Shall I build the fire higher?” But he was teasing you, as evidenced by the way he tightened his arm around your waist.

“I like being warm,” you murmured, and wriggled a little for the sheer pleasure of feeling him behind you. “I’ll not apologize for that.” 

He rumbled a response and slipped his hand beneath your clothes, to caress your belly. “Now that I’m here, surely we can find some other way to warm you.” 

A thrill ran through you. Already you could feel every part of your body rousing in response to his touch, singing out to him. For now, you merely squirmed against him again and sighed. “What are you suggesting, my King?”

His only response was a low chuckle in your ear. His hand crept lower, until he found what he was looking for. He touched you softly at first, but only until your body reacted and grew wet for him. You breathed his name. It didn’t take long until you were arching your hips closer to his touch. Heat crept into your cheeks, spurred on by his touch and by the filthy things he was purring into your ear. Your orgasm built slowly, and crashed slowly, turning your entire body into one long luxurious curl of pleasure.

He pulled you onto your back, then, and kissed you—hard, and deep, until your hands came up to fist in his hair. You felt as though you were ablaze, as you always did when he touched you, but tonight there was a pleasant...coziness in the air between you. This was neither desperate nor grasping. His lips curled into a smile just before he pulled back far enough to catch his breath.

If this were a different night, with a different air, you might have considered cracking a joke, but tonight it was all you could do to tug him into position. Perhaps he felt the same way, because he merely closed his lips over yours again and filled you slowly. 

You had lain with him many times by now—you were intimately familiar with his body and the way it felt—but tonight still felt...new. When he was fully seated within you, with his hips settled against your own, he growled into your mouth. You moved together, your bodies acting as one. He did not tear his lips from yours once as he moved, and you gripped his shoulders so tightly that some small part of you worried you’d leave marks. The night’s chill was long forgotten. He covered you with his body and stoked a fire in your belly. 

Though this dance was not necessarily about driving either of you to orgasm, it didn’t take long before you felt your own building again. It was always so easy with him. You tightened your grip on him—a warning—and he responded with a slow smile and the slightest increase in speed. This was no hasty race to completion, but a fresh thrill of pleasure ran through you as you felt him begin to throb inside you. He finally broke the kiss just as the two of you tipped over the edge, and you fought for breath as he groaned out praise and adoration and gratitude, his breath hot in your ear.

Thorin was never more effusive than when he was coming.

Afterwards, you lay together for a while, still connected, breathing heavily. You were, indeed, a bit too warm in all your nightclothes now, but with your king stretched out on top of you and his silken hair slipping through your fingers, somehow that didn’t matter much. As your bodies returned to normal, you heard him fight to stifle a yawn. 

“We need more nights like this,” you said thoughtfully, emboldened by the fact that he was not looking at you. You arched your hips one last time, as though you needed to illustrate your words. “Or...I need more nights like this. With you.” Your voice sounded small and wistful beneath the sound of the fire. In the light of day, you might feel silly, or even selfish, for wanting Thorin’s time so badly, but right now there was only the two of you and this brilliant warmth that you had created. 

He hummed an affirmation and pulled back to press a tender kiss to your forehead. “I need it too,” he finally said. “There are entire days that I’ve spent half-distracted with wanting you.” The confession surprised you, but a strange little joy coiled itself somewhere in your chest. You met his eyes and smiled. It was all you could manage at the moment. Thankfully, he understood. He dropped a soft, almost-chaste kiss onto your lips and rolled onto his side next to you. “Let us sleep, for now. We’ll work out the rest in the morning.” He cradled you against his body and tucked the blankets more securely around the both of you. You sighed and closed your eyes.

Outside, a light snow began to fall.


End file.
